All You Need
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: Sometimes a simple gesture is all you need to show someone that you care. Sometimes though, all you need… is love. Slightly AU Brittana, one-shot. Warning: contains hints of a Nerdy Santana and a Badass Brittany ;p


**All You Need**

As the rest of the Glee club members shuffle into the choir room and find their seats, Santana nervously walks across the room towards her teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue?" Santana says, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh hey, Santana! What can I do for you?" he responds.

"I, um…" Santana begins, having trouble finding her words. "I was w-wondering if I could maybe s-sing a solo today?"

"Of course! That would be wonderful!" Mr. Schue says excitedly. "What brought this on?"

"I just f-feel like there's something I need to say," she replies, "… and there's someone t-that _really _needs to hear it."

"Great! Do you need anything?" Mr. Schue questions, trying to make his shy student more comfortable.

"Maybe just an introduction?" Santana half states and half questions.

"Sure thing," Mr. Schue says softly, giving Santana's shoulder a light squeeze.

As Mr. Schue quiets down the rest of the Glee club, Santana remains in her spot, taking in deep, calming breaths as she tries to settle her nerves.

"Alright guys, simmer down now," Mr. Schue says, gesturing his hands to calm down his students. "Today before we start our lesson, one of your fellow Glee club members has a special treat in store for us so let's give her our undivided attention. Santana…"

Once she hears her name, Santana takes it as her cue to begin. As she makes her way over to the piano, relieving Brad of his duties for the time being, she takes a seat and hopes that the anxious feeling that she is experiencing will subside. As she looks up into the crowd filled with her friends, each displaying various looks of surprise and excitement, she locks eyes with a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes. As Santana looks away from the confused expression written all over Brittany's face, she timidly smiles and briefly thinks of how the two girls from seemingly different worlds became best friends.

* * *

Santana Lopez was a nerd in every sense of the word. With only a few months left till graduation, Santana had her pick of any Ivy League school she wanted to attend with her flawless record, perfect attendance, and impeccable 4.0 GPA. She was hella smart to say the least, but painfully shy, awkward in most social situations, and lacked a certain confidence. Her usual attire consisted of her thick, black-rimmed glasses, a pair of blue jeans, black Chuck Taylor's, a hoodie, and a t-shirt displaying one of her favorite comic book characters. Today was no different as she sported a black t-shirt displaying the classic yellow Batman symbol, donned with her regular tennis shoes, jeans, and a royal blue hoodie. If anyone did a double take of her, they might mistake her for a hot female/ethnic version of Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.

The main difference between Santana and the fictional physicist was that Santana had an amazing voice, but was too shy to let people hear it. Although Santana loved to sing, her stage fright kept her confined to just being a background singer to Rachel Berry and the other stars of the Glee club. For Santana, that was fine, seeing as she got to do what she loved to do, but didn't get the attention drawn to her like mini-Steistand. Although Santana always tried her best to stay hidden and not end up stuffed into a locker or thrown into a garbage bin, the freedom that the Glee club offered was just too hard to resist, even though it often conflicted with her introverted personality. Every day that she was in Glee club gave her a new found confidence that helped her become more comfortable and slowly break out of her shell. This new sense of confidence was just the push she needed to be able to stand _(or rather sit)_ in front of her fellow Gleeks now, ready to perform her first solo ever.

Brittany on the hand was a completely different story.

* * *

Brittany Pierce was the school's badass and someone that no one dared to fuck with. Brittany was tall with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a captivating smile (the rare times that she did display it) and had a secret love for dancing. That's kind of how she ended up being best friends with Santana, the school's biggest nerd, and how she ultimately landed in Glee club.

In another life (i.e. Sophomore year at another high school), Brittany was on top of the food chain. She was the head cheerleader and all of the boys wanted to date her, while all of the girls wanted to be her. She had the seemingly perfect life, but she wasn't really happy. To amend this feeling, Brittany felt the only way she could ever truly be happy is if she was honest with herself. So, on one particular day, Brittany decided it was time to tell her parents who she really was. Brittany told her parents that she was gay. Instead of being accepting and understanding, her parents were disgusted and ashamed. Brittany never felt worse in her life.

To _"save"_ their daughter, the Pierces shipped Brittany off to boarding school, hoping that more structure and discipline would _cure_ her. After returning home a few months later, the Pierces were very disappointed to learn that Brittany was still in fact gay. Once she returned to her regular school, lots of speculation circled around about her sudden absence. Eventually, the truth came out and all of the friends that Brittany thought she had turned on her. With so much negative gossip going on in their small town, the Pierces couldn't stand how their daughter's _"lifestyle choices"_ were affecting their social standing in the community. And so, the Pierces did the only thing they thought would resolve this unpleasant issue… they kicked Brittany out.

Brittany was heartbroken to say the least and began a slight downward spiral. At one point, she got to her lowest point and cut herself, feeling as if she had nothing left to live for. With no parents, no friends, no place to live, and no one that actually cared about her, she felt that succumbing to her depression was the best option. Luckily for Brittany though, she was a fighter. Once she saw the blood running down her forearm, she knew that this was not what was meant for her life. Brittany immediately found the nearest hospital and checked herself in.

After receiving the treatment (both mentally and physically) that she needed, she bounced around a few halfway houses until she found herself in the town of Lima. After she found a steady place to call her temporary home, Brittany was able to land a job at the local grocery store. Although the pay wasn't the best, Brittany saved up enough money during the summer to rent out a small room in a nicer part of town, cutting her roommate situation down from 40 to 4. Once she felt her home life was more stable, Brittany immediately enrolled into McKinley High, where she met the best thing to happen in her life… Santana.

* * *

When Brittany arrived at McKinley, her goal was to keep her head down low and basically be invisible. She wasn't ashamed of her sexuality, but she figured the less people that knew she actually existed, the less times she would have to _"come out"_ and prepare for their possible negative reaction. During her first week, all was going according to plan until she caught a glimpse of a raven-haired girl being shoved into a locker. Although Brittany could've easily turned her cheek and walked away, a part of her felt compelled to help the poor girl being forced into the tiny space meant to keep your textbooks. Brittany sprang into action and yelled at the jocks that were the culprits. At first, they ignored her. However, once the leader of the pack felt a swift kick to his nuts and fell to his knees in pain, his cohorts decided it was best to find another nerd to pick on and tactfully retreated from the area.

Brittany then opened up the locker and helped the unlucky nerd out of her locker. As soon as Santana's feet touch the solid ground again, she thanked the blonde and asked what her name was. When Brittany complied and shook her hand, she felt a spark of some sort shoot through her body. She would've immediately pulled away, but the grip Santana had on her hand and the intriguing look she had etched on her face enticed her. Most people were usually frightened and/or intimidated by Brittany's normal, but rugged attire consisting of black boots, blue jeans, one of her favorite rock bands being displayed on a t-shirt, and an old, beat-up leather jacket she got from Good Will. To most people, Brittany seemed a little rough around the edges. To Santana though… Brittany was just beautiful.

_And so began their odd friendship._

As the two girls got closer, Brittany slowly began to open up about her past. Santana didn't pry, but was grateful when Brittany got to the point where she felt close enough to Santana to trust her. Brittany started spending more time at Santana's, which the Latina didn't mind at all. It was on one of these occasions where Santana found Brittany dancing alone in her room, thus revealing her love for dance. In return, Santana told Brittany about her love for singing and suggested that she join the Glee club. Inside, Brittany was excited about the prospect of being a part of this particular club. However, like Santana at first, she was apprehensive because it totally went against her plan of being invisible. Nevertheless though, after Santana explained to her how accepting, open, and carefree the other members of the club were, Brittany decided that she would give it a shot.

Over the almost 2 years of their friendship, Brittany had grown very attached to Santana and developed much affection for her. Santana was the first person who seemed to genuinely care about Brittany and didn't abandon her after she told her that she was gay. Santana was what Brittany would consider a true friend. Once acceptance letters for prestigious schools all across the country started piling up on Santana's night stand, Brittany began to worry. Brittany wasn't dumb by any means; however, she also wasn't a genius like Santana. She made decent grades and was able to maintain a 3.0 GPA. Her grades were good enough to get into a decent college; however, without any sort of financial help, Brittany knew the only way she'd be able to afford college is if she received some type of scholarship. The more she thought about it, the less confident she was about being able to attend a school near wherever Santana decided to go.

As the days continued to slip away and got closer to graduation, Brittany began to distance herself from Santana, in an attempt to mentally prepare herself for her best friend's inevitable departure. Although Brittany had made a few _"friends"_ from Glee club, all of them put together didn't come close to comparing with Santana. The only thing that Brittany could focus on now was the unfortunate truth; after graduation, Santana would be gone and Brittany would be right back in the same position she was in 2 years ago… all alone.

_Which leads us back to the present…_

* * *

As Santana thinks about her best friend's fear of being abandoned again, she closes her eyes and begins playing the piano in front of her.

_**Much as you blame yourself**_

_**You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real**_

Santana's voice starts off a little shaky, nerves clearly present.

_**How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh.. baby, if you let me**_

_**I can help you out with all of that**_

As Santana remembers the reason why she's facing her fear and doing this, her voice becomes steady as she locks eyes with Brittany.

_**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_

Santana briefly breaks eye contact with Brittany to look around at her fellow friends and Glee club members before looking back down at the keys of the piano.

_**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**_

After focusing on the keys during the remainder of the chorus, Santana looks up again and intensely locks her mocha eyes onto crystal blue ones, never wavering once she starts the second verse.

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do**_

As Brittany's eyes begin to well up, Santana continues her intense stare, trying to convey the meaning of every single word that she is singing. Brittany has never seen Santana like this before. Honestly, neither has anyone else for that matter.

_**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_

As Santana plays the last key of the song, the room is completely silent for the few seconds that follow. As she wipes away the wetness from her eyes, suddenly a slow clap is started by none other than Mr. Schue as the other begin to join in, adding _"ooh's"_ and _"awe's"._

"Oh my God, Santana… that was incredible," he says in complete awe.

Santana doesn't mean to ignore Mr. Schue's compliment, but her mind is elsewhere… set on a particular blonde. As she approaches Brittany's chair, Santana kneels down in front of her as Brittany just sits there, still in shock.

"I was scared to death just then, singing _that_ song in front of _everyone_," Santana begins, "but I did it for a reason."

When Santana receives no response or interruption from Brittany, she continues.

"I know that you're scared of what's going to happen to us once we graduate, but I don't want you to be," Santana continues on. "You're my best friend Brittany… I could never forget about you or even consider leaving you behind."

Brittany's eyes begin to well up even more, tears begging to be released and free to fall.

"I know that a lot of people in your life have disappointed you and let you down, making it nearly impossible for you trust anyone… let alone _love_ or _be loved_ by someone," Santana cautiously states.

At this point, Santana has completely forgotten that she's surrounded by a room full of people while she's revealing all of these _very_ private things. Somehow, it doesn't matter though. The only thing that matters in this moment is Brittany knowing just how important she is to Santana.

"I really hope you get everything that I'm trying to say here, but just in case you didn't…" Santana pauses, grabbing both of Brittany's hands, "let me be more direct…"

And with that, Santana closes her eyes and leans forward until her lips are softly pressed against Brittany's. Before the blonde has a chance to respond, Santana slowly leans back until she can see Brittany's _even-more-shocked-now_ eyes.

"I love you, Brittany…" Santana sweetly whispers, "and if you let me… I'll spend every day showing you the love you always deserved to have."

Now the tears are freely falling from Brittany's eyes as she tries to comprehend what just happened. Santana briefly disconnects one of her hands from Brittany's and lifts it up to gently wipe away the moisture on her face. Brittany wants to say something, at least give a "thank you" for this grand gesture. However, when words continue to fail her, she lets her actions speak for her instead by crashing her lips into the Latina's. Santana lightly hums at the sensation of Brittany's lips on hers, something both girls had been dreaming about since their first encounter.

But before their kiss can be deepened, the sound of someone clearing their throat echoes through the silent room. As both girls pull apart, they are met with several sets of curious eyes on them, including their teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Schue…" Santana apologizes, "that was my bad."

"It's okay Santana, but I think there is a more _appropriate_ place for you and Brittany to _express _your feelings for each other," Mr. Schue states, emphasizing certain words.

"Most definitely," Santana replies. "Speaking of which, may we be excused for a minute?"

"I suppose," Mr. Schue agrees, not wanting to question any further.

Santana then grabs Brittany's hand and leads her out of the room. As they make it to her locker, Brittany stops them and lightly pushes Santana against it, pressing her lips against juicy, plump ones. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist while Brittany's hands rest on her face, effectively pulling her closer into the blonde's embrace.

Once they've been kissing for a couple of minutes, the girls reluctantly break apart for air. Brittany looks deep into Santana's eyes and softly strokes her cheek with her thumb.

"I love you too, Santana…" Brittany finally says, breaking her silence. "Thank you for making me whole again." Santana briefly smiles at her words before bringing their lips back together.

Sometimes a simple gesture is all you need to show someone that you care.

Sometimes though, all you need… is _love_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Sorry that I've been slacking on my updates as of late. It wasn't my intention to keep you all waiting this long, but I've had a lot of personal stuff going on that I've been trying to sort through. Anyways, I know this isn't the update you all were probably expecting, but it was something that just popped into my head as I'm trying to figure out the last few chapters of my other 2 stories. For all of you readers of **You and Me**… expect an update by the end of the week. I hope you still enjoyed this little one-shot. I'm really into the whole Nerdy Santana and Badass Brittany theme so I might toy with making a multi-chapter fic. As always, thanks for all your continued love and support.

**Songs used:**

_**Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)**_ by **Ne-Yo** _(but I envisioned Jacob Artist's version)_

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!**


End file.
